1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounts for rifles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mount fitted over the barrel of a rifle and formed to support a series of accessory devices simultaneously.
2. Discussion of Background
The increasing complexity of combat has resulted in a need for sophisticated weaponry with increased accuracy and multiple operational capabilities. With respect to rifles, particularly the M-16 and M-4, this need is reflected in the requirement that the rifle be able to support various accessories such as grenade launchers, infrared and night vision scopes, laser spotters and the like. Consequently, the art has responded to this requirement by generating various rifle mounts capable of holding the above mentioned accessories. What follows is a summary of the art's current state.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,650 teaches a multi-purpose rifle mount secured to the receiver of the rifle. The mount has a sleeve that fits over the barrel. The barrel remains "free-floating" in that the sleeve is positioned a distance from the barrel and does not contact the barrel at any point.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,871 sets forth a mounting attachment that is bolted to the top of the carrying handle of an M-16.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,600 discloses an attachment that clamps to the barrel of an M-16. Traverse slots, depending from the device, allow the securement of a singular accessory.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,054 mounts a sighting device to the barrel. The method of mounting is designed so as to protect the laser from recoil of the weapon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,489 discloses a mount for a grenade launcher. The device attaches to the barrel of an M-16 rifle and holds the launcher underneath the barrel. After attaching the device, the original hand guard is reattached.
One problem encountered by the present art is the loss of accuracy due to thermal deformation of the barrel. When several rounds are fired over a short time period, the interior of the barrel increases in temperature. As the barrel interior heats to several hundred degrees, it loses linearity and begins to "wander" (thermally deforms) as it relieves stresses that were imparted during manufacture. Consequently, the accuracy of the weapon is compromised. This "wandering" phenomena is most noticeable when the weapon is equipped with enhanced scopes and laser devices. Most of the prior art design has such enhanced scopes and laser devices mounted to the upper receiver of the weapon. After firing several rounds, the sighting device is still "zeroed," however, the deformation of the barrel results in the round missing the target. Thus, although the weapon has been correctly aimed at the target, the barrel is no longer pointed in the correct direction. As a result, the enhanced sights and scopes, despite the quality of their optics and technology, are rendered useless and ineffective by the "wandering" of the barrel.
Therefore, there exists a need for a universal mount that can be easily attached to the barrel of a rifle, can support a plurality of accessories simultaneously, and minimizes the deleterious impact of thermal deformation of the barrel.